


Harassment

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Relationship, M/M, Restaurant owners, Supportive Boyfriend Steve Mcgarrett, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Danny deals with a guy harassing a woman in his restaurant.





	Harassment

It was a typical busy night in the restaurant. The dining room was packed and there were several people in the waiting room. There had been no issues in the kitchen, as of yet anyway. 

Steve was leaned against the freezer giving Danny the details of the case they'd been working on earlier. Danny had to bow out early to get to the restaurant.

Danny was listening as he overlooked the plates that were being put together.

"So, of course he ran," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Of course, they always do," Danny smiled as he handed a plate to a waitress that had just walked in.

"Umm, Mr. Williams," The waitress interrupted nervously.

"Yeah?" Danny stopped what he was doing. 

"There's a couple out there and I may be out of line, but I feel like he's being a bit hostile. He's raised his voice a few times and I believe it's making the woman uncomfortable.

"What table is it?" Danny asked peering over the counter at the dining room.

"Nineteen. The woman in the red dress," The waitress pointed.

"I'll go check it out," Steve said pushing himself off the freezer door. He took the plate and made his way out of the kitchen.

Danny watched with admiring eyes as Steve approached the table with a large smile.

"Good evening, how is everything tonight?" Steve asked setting down the appetizer.

"We didn't order that," The man snapped in response.

"It's on the house, as a thank you for coming in," Steve smiled.

The woman looked tense but didn't say anything.

"Your meal should be out soon, is there anything I can get you in the meantime?" Steve spoke up again when neither responded.

"How about another chardonnay," the man gestured to the woman's still half full wine glass.

"I'm fine," She objected nicely.

"Why don't you have another glass, dear," the man growled through clenched teeth.

The woman straightened in her chair. Steve had learned from years of working with Danny that that meant she was uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright here, ma'am?" Steve asked putting his hands on his hips. He was used to his badge and gun being there.

"Everything is fine," The man answered for her.

"I was asking the lady," Steve smiled turning back to the brunette.

"Everything's fine, I'll take that chardonnay," She gave a forced smile.

"You sure?" Steve pressed. This guy was lucky that Steve had a reputation to withhold otherwise this guy would have a busted nose.

"Yes, thank you," She nodded taking the wine glass in her hand.

"I'll have it right out," Steve nodded with a smile. He shot the man a warning glare that didn't seem to bother him at all.

"What's the deal, babe?" Danny asked when Steve walked back into the back.

"Let's keep an eye on that table. Something is off about him," Steve said glancing over his shoulder at the pair.

Danny nodded as he noticed the two arguing. He would gladly have this man thrown out if he felt it necessary. It was his restaurant and he would not tolerate mistreatment of any kind.

Danny kept a close eye on the table as Steve finished telling his story. He watched the pair argue pretty much the entire time. 

Finally, the woman got up and made her way to the restroom. It was then the guy slipped something into her drink.

Rage boiled through Danny. 

"Okay," Danny growled, yanking his apron off and storming through the kitchen door.

"Whoa, Danny what are you doing?" Steve called after his partner. He knew that look. And the determined angry walk meant Danny was about to do something that would draw attention.

Steve hurried into the room just in time to see Danny grab the back of the guys head and slam his face into the table.

"Dude, what the hell?" The man shouted holding his bloody nose.

"You think you can slip something in a lady's drink? Huh? You think that's okay?" Danny snapped, his hand still gripping the hair at the back of the man's head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, man," The guy feigned innocence.

"Oh is that so?" Danny slipped into the seat across from the man, "Then you won't have a problem drinking it."

Steve stood next to them and watched as Danny slid the drink towards the man.

The guy's eyes widened. He tossed a glance at Steve, "you're gonna allow this? This is harassment."

"You think I can control him?" Steve laughed.

"Hey, look at me," Danny slammed a hand down on the table causing the man to look back at Danny, "Drink the wine."

The guy lifted the glass to his lips and paused just as the woman approached.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend here was just doing a little taste test for me? Isn't that right?" Danny asked, standing.

"I'd drink it buddy, otherwise you're gonna piss him off," Steve gestured to his partner with a smirk.

"Okay, look, I just wanted her to calm down. She's trying to leave me," The guy spoke as if he was the victim. 

"Oh, is that what's going on?" Danny laughed before grabbing the guy by the arm and yanking him to his feet. He once again slammed the guys face into the table.

"You're under arrest for possession of a schedule four substance and harassment with intent to harm," Danny had the guys arm twisted behind him uncomfortably.

"Let's take a walk," Steve grinned as he took the guy's arm and lead him out of the restaurant.

"He spiked my drink?" The woman looked horrified.

"I'm terribly sorry about all of this. If you are interested, we have a table over here we can set you up at with your choice of anything on the menu, free of charge," Danny's customer service smile was wide as he gently led the woman towards a small table off to the side.

"O-okay, I could use a glass of something strong. Not quite roofie strong," She laughed nervously.

"Of course. Again, you have my apologies," Danny pulled out the chair for the woman. 

"Don't apologize, you saved me from...I don't know what he would have done," She shook her head with a sigh.

Steve walked back into the kitchen to see Danny tossing around orders.

"Hey you," Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, setting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Hey, you get him locked up?" Danny smiled as he turned around in Steve's arms.

"I did," Steve grinned.

"Thanks, babe." 

"How's the date?" Steve asked peering out into the dining room.

"She called a friend, their having a nice dinner on the house," Danny smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"You made quite the scene you know. You explicitly told me not to make a scene because we have a reputation to uphold," Steve smirked at Danny.

"Yes, well now we have a reputation of not tolerating harassment. I'd say that's a good thing. Would you not agree?" Danny crossed his arms.

"I think you took a pretty big risk," Steve knew he was riling Danny up, but he enjoyed it.

"Maybe I did. But in the words of a friend of mine, it was a calculated risk," Danny shrugged with a smug smile.

"Oh really? Well that's one smart friend of yours," Steve winked.

"I don't know that smart is the word I'd use," Danny teased.

"Oh is that so? What word would you use? Huh?" Steve pulled Danny in close.

"Idiotic, reckless, barbaric even," Danny leaned forward, "But he's also incredibly hot so that makes up for it."

Steve laughed as their lips connected.

 

(Request for CarterRogers02, hope it's okay) 


End file.
